


a face so pretty

by KingLear



Series: it's you, it's me [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bucky has a dog, First Meetings, M/M, but Meet Angst, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 17:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingLear/pseuds/KingLear
Summary: when Bucky and Steve meet for the first time (and Bucky should have seen this coming)





	a face so pretty

It's so stupidly simple how they meet that it still makes Bucky roll his eyes when he recalls the moment.

He's up early as per usual to take his dog Snow for a walk in the streets, when he walks head-first into a pair of broad shoulders. The first contact is like fireworks igniting, a ripple of energy as the stranger stumbles to catch him by his waist; and they only see each other. 

"I-I", it's the only words that tumble out of his mouth, his eyes wide as he stares at the sweaty beefy blond, who shares a look of similar amazement with him. The blond's arm shakily reaches up to touch his jaw, the delicate touch electrifying, and he couldn't help the mutual shudder that ran through their spines. 

"It's you," the voice rumbles, in awe, and Bucky flutters his blue eyes closed, as he feels the stranger's forehead touch his own.

"It's me," he replies in a small voice, leaning into the touch fervently. The words fail him, though he'd never been one for conversing much, least of all with soulmates who were strangers. 

They stay like that for a few moments, or hours. It passes like seconds, only disturbed by Snow's restless yapping and whining, forcing Bucky to be tugged along to Snow's whims. He nervously giggles as the touch is abruptly disrupted. 

"I'm Bucky," he says, finger tips yearning to feel the touch of the stranger's skin, calloused and harder than his own. He distracts himself by giving Snow one of her treats in his pocket, "What's your name, stranger?"

For a moment, the stranger looks hesitant to answer but the look fades quickly before Bucky can question it; a blip in its existence. "My name's Steve, and I think you're my soulmate."

It's anticlimatic is what it is. 

But nonetheless, it's Bucky and Steve at 5 am in the morning, up earlier than anyone has the right to go for a walk with his dog or a run. It didn't have to be a Hollywood cinematic masterpiece for Bucky to appreciate it; he's not like Peter or Eddie of course. Bucky wonders if Steve feels the urge for contact as he does, if he yearns to shed themselves of any unnecessary clothes and just  _touch;_  to stay in the glow of his eyes and embrace.

They're awkward and quiet. But it's not the type of awkward and quiet that makes Bucky want to flee; instead its comforting and timeless, as if Bucky wants to know more. And he does. He wants to know everything about his blond haired stranger, the one with the ability to complete him and his missing pieces. Does he take sugar with his coffee? Does he scrunch his nose up when eating something sour? He's never been a romantic before but god knows that something in himself wants to TRY for the very first time.

It's kind of scary.

But, Nat will be proud of him for not running away as soon as he can.

"I- do you maybe want to get coffee?" the stranger - no STEVE, asks, his eyes gentle as his large hand finally drops down to gently touch Bucky's back, the touch so faint that it makes Bucky feel disgusting soppy emotions that he didn't even know that he had in all his years of existence.

"I would love to get coffee with you Steve," he smiles back, but drops his eyes back down to his dog, apologetically, "But I need to get Snow tuckered out for the day if I'm to get any work done."

"That's okay, we can walk and talk, if you'd like," and the hulking giant looks timid yet imploring as he shuffles his feet. This makes Bucky feel like he's a teen all over again. Something inside of him wanted to cup this Steve's face and just plant an affectionate kiss on his cheek, the endearance welling up in him like a balloon of desire. 

"Of course," he softly says, and they go on that walk.

They talk, and talk. More words than what he knows what do with comes pouring out of his mouth, their excitement tangible in the romance of the air as he finds out about Steve's mother ("She lives in suburbian New Jersey, if you want to meet her-") Sarah, as Steve finds about his older sister Becca ("I'd be a lifeless rock without her in my life.") And they discover how beautiful the sunrise is when they're together. The rays peek through the clouds, and Bucky is star-struck as he watches the morning light glint off each strand of Steve's handsome hair, capturing them in the beginning of the new day. He doesn't want to stop looking at this beautiful man.

That day, they almost end up walking five miles, without even noticing; circling the same ten blocks over and over again. Bucky's sure they'd have gone on for longer had it not been for the sharp ringing of Steve's phone; one that he took with a grimace. 

"Hey, Sam," Steve said, looking tired and about ten years older. Bucky frowned, and wanted to reach up and erase the crease in the older man's forehead. "No, I'm about to finish my run, I'll be there in the car on time. Okay. Bye"

As he cut off the phone call, he let out a deep sigh, as if he was rashly grounded back to reality once again. "Look, Bucky, I have to leave now, I've got a meeting to make at 8:30. I'm sorry I have to cut this short-"

"No, Steve, it's okay, you've got work to get to, don't you," Bucky smiled softly, hiding his disappointment even as he said it was okay.

The other man slumped his shoulders in relief, and said, "Can we exchange numbers?"

"Sure, Steve," Bucky beamed as they swapped phones and inputted their numbers. He signed his name with a 'Bucky (:' with giddy.

As they prepared to part ways, Steve struggled with his words, looking as though he would not say what he was about to say, "If- if you could not tell anyone that you met me today, I'd really appreciate it, Buck. I've got a lot of things riding on me, and if anyone finds out that I'm not straight, it's going to cause trouble for everyone involved,"

And, really, Bucky should have taken that as a red flag. In fact, it was only the first red flag in the series of red flags that were going to follow. Bucky from the future would have screamed himself hoarse at Bucky in the past to get away from the wreck that is Steve Rogers.

Instead, much like his dog, he stood dumb-foundedly in surprise. He couldn't say anything to question Steve, because hey, this man is supposed to be his  _soulmate_ , just them meeting means that Bucky would spend the rest of his life trying to make him happy. All he  _could_ do was nod numbly, confusion and a little bit of hurt lingering as Steve kissed his cheek with ill-hidden longing, ruffled Snow's fur, and walked away in Bucky's opposite direction.

Bucky stood there watching until Steve's silhouette finally disappeared in the distance.

Then he shook his head to relieve his conflicting emotions, reaching down to Snow's panting face, forcing a grin, "Let's get going, Snow!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of their happier moments. 
> 
> enjoy while you can :-)


End file.
